Military bases receive a vast majority of their power from outside assets such as the power grid and are accordingly substantially dependent on an aging civilian/commercial grid that may be vulnerable to disruption. Businesses, residences, government and other facilities also receive a vast majority of their power from an aging civilian/commercial grid.